Love Potion Wedding
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Romilda Vane vows that if she can't have Harry Potter than no one can. But when she takes things too far and utilizes a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes love potion will she find love? Or will she ruin not only her life but that of Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley too? And why isn't Ron all that upset that Ginny dumped his best friend?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Foreign Exchange: Other Magical Schools assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collections, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, Hogwarts Game Night Club, and Fun Food Frenzy on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Foreign Exchange: Other Magical Schools assignment: Task 7 Write about a story taking place in a church or cathedral **

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Dumbledore's Army (character) Ginny Weasley**

**Supermarket Sweep: Television (restriction) only female characters**

**Pop Figure Collections: Percival Graves's Suit (plot point) wearing formal wear**

**What's Cooking: Asiago Cheese (pairing) Ginny/Romilda**

**Mythology Club: (Setting) a wedding**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Right foot (location) Hogsmeade Village/Right hand (theme) Envy**

**Fun Food Frenzy: Pumpkin Spice Latte (emotion) guilty **

**Warning for out of character of Ginny, and use of a love potion to control someone. Word count is 917 words. I hope you all enjoy Love Potion Wedding.**

Ginny walked down the aisle of the small chapel they'd found on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. She was all dressed in white. Appropriate attire for a bride, or at least that's what she remembers Hermione telling her. At the end of the aisle like a vision in white is Romilda Vane.

The dark haired witch smiles at Ginny making a huge flutter of butterflies explode in her stomach. She doesn't know where they come from. The last thing she remembers is Ron handing her a heart shaped box of candies saying Harry must have meant them for her. She remembers eating one piece of chocolate but nothing else after that.

The woman standing in front of Romilda is all dressed in black and speaking quietly with Romilda as Ginny approaches. She could have sworn she saw the love of her life put a handful of Galleon's in the other woman's hand. But she pushes this out of her mind as she finally reaches Romilda's side.

Fingers lacing through the dark-haired girl's own, Ginny allows herself to be led towards the smiling officiate of their wedding. Romilda leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Ginny's lips which she returns.

In the back of her mind Ginny feels guilty that she's getting married without any of her family present. The only people present to witness the happy moment are a two of Romilda's friends from Ravenclaw. She doesn't even have any of her own friends present.

"Shall we begin?" the officaite asks looking between the two girls, who look so deeply in love with each other it seemed a bit odd.

Romilda smiled and nodded. "Only if you want to begin, my love?" she tells Ginny, a smile never leaving her face.

"Of course, I do," Ginny hears her own voice saying, but something seems off. She doesn't remember how she got here but that doesn't matter right now. Looking around the small chapel and taking in the scene she feels like she's out of it.

"Alright, then. Before we begin are there any objections to this marriage?" The blonde haired woman looked around at the group of Ravenclaws. Marietta Edgecomb looked really uncomfortable but no one seemed to speak up.

Something was nagging at the back of Ginny's mind as the woman launched into a Muggle wedding ceremony. Something that was crying for her to speak up and stop the wedding. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I do," Romilda said with a smile on her face, and tears leaking from her eyes.

"Do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Romilda Anne Vane to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ginny hears herself say, even as the alarmed voice in her head is trying to scream at her not to.

A memory comes to surface of her mind. It's like the memory was trying to break through the fog in her mind this whole time. She hears Romilda's voice but Romilda isn't talking to her. She's talking to Marietta Edgecome. She's talking to Marietta about Ginny. Ginny and Harry. The words ringing her ears likes accusing daggers of ice.

"_What do you plan to do about Ginny Weasley taking Harry Potter for her own?" Marietta Edgcome asked as she and Romilda walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. "I mean we all know Harry loves Ginny. Where does that leave you?"_

_Romilda had laughed out a cold laugh. "I have a plan to put both Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in their place."_

"_What's your plan Milda?"_

"_If I can't have Harry Potter than I'm not going to let him have the one he wants." She holds out a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes product._

"_Is that a box love potioned candies from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? That didn't work the last time you tried with Harry Potter. Why do think it would work now?"_

"_It is." Romilda sighed as though she was talking to a moron and not her friend. "But this time I'm counting on Ron Weasley messing things up. I'm counting on Ron giving these to Ginny and then I'll put my plan in motion." She laughed. "What girl can resist getting candies from her boyfriend? Right?"_

_Marietta laughed. "You're so cold, Romilda. But what happens after that?"_

The memory of Romilda whispering in Marietta's ear as they continued to walk down the street fading to reality. She looked at her hand where Romilda had placed the wedding ring on her finger. It was too late to back out of the marriage now. They were already married.

"If I can't be happy," Romilda whispered pressing a lingering kiss on Ginny's lips. "No one can. Come along, wife, we have a honeymoon to get too."

Ginny felt herself being led out of the small chapel the crunch of rose petals under foot like the sounds of her own doom. What else could go wrong? And in that very moment with a small gasp from Harry she found out what else could go wrong. Being led towards the small cabin Romilda had rented she looked back to see a heartbroken Harry Potter staring after them. And Ginny felt her own heartbreak too as Romilda pulled her inside the small cabin. All the red-haired girl could think was "_this isn't how it's supposed to be," _as Romilda led her into the bed room and beginning of their married life.

**I hope you all enjoyed Love Potion Wedding.**


End file.
